


Stories of the East Village

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen





	Stories of the East Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



                               I 

      For Now 

Roger And Mimi 

 

Their lips are sealed together. She is under him, pulling him closer. Who knows how much time they have left? They don’t know. They don’t care, not at this point of knowing. 

She keeps kissing, her hand trailing along his back. Mimi doesn’t know exactly what she feels for Roger. 

He pulls away just a bit to ask if she wants to. She nods vigorously-why wouldn’t she? This sex is the best she’s had in years. 

It’s slow, getting undressed, but they manage it. Roger taking off his clothes and then taking off hers. The bed is soft and her hair is spread out around her head. It’s curly. Roger likes that. He loves to play with it, run his fingers through her hair and compliment her on it. 

They’re naked. Not a rare thing. The most common thing for them, in fact. And soon he’s inside her. 

It’s tame, today-not their rough kind of sex. He just keeps gently thrusting and thrusting and Mimi lies there and…it’s good. Calm. Loving. Definitely making love instead of fucking. 

But he’s not done. He’s got to finger her and eat her out and she doesn’t give a damn about anything else in the world right now. She doesn’t care about the outside world until she comes. 

And then she still doesn’t care. Roger moves back up to her face and kisses her, and she holds his face, and they exist in a moment in time, and it’ll be over soon, but nothing exists except this one moment. 

For now. 


End file.
